JUMP Battlefront
by MegaBob OdHedgehog II
Summary: When an unknown power has collided deminsions of different powers, time eras, and abilities. A small force must team in order to find the cause, however, fights are everywhere and with everyone aiming for a goal. Every location is now a battlefield...
1. I Apache versus Sakura

I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION

JUMP BATTLEFRONT EPISODE 1

"Heh, you honestly believe you can take me by yourself?" a voice asked mockingly. The pink haired kunoichi smirked and fixed her gloves. "Of course, you're not an Espada so I have a better chance of defeating you." Her enemy, was a girl with heterochrodrama. One sky blue eye and one gold eye with a red ring. "Ha, you're a bigger idiot then I thought. I'm allot stronger then I look kunoichi." The two were standing in an open field, the girl who wore all white with a two strange armbands and what resembled a unicorn's horn on top of her dark blue shoulder length bob cut faced her enemy: a pink haired green eyed kunoichi in a red shirt and brown shorts and black boots. The two stared each other down and with a single swish of static, the blue haired girl disappeared. "If you think you can win, let me tell you my name: Apache. Remember it for you'll never see another person after this." The pink haired girl was shocked, her enemy seemed to disappear.

Elsewhere, a girl wearing a white shirt with a red hakama was worn out, her enemy, a slender girl with long green hair and long sleeves was standing no more then a few meters from her, the weaponry launched at her was scattered. Further down, a boy with long black hair, wearing black kilt like pants and a white shirt, was facing against a tan woman who barely wore clothing but had a broadsword, long chocolate brown hair and green eyes laughed at him. "Is that all you got brat!?" she laughed. The boy glared, veins popping into place. The girl he was fighting smirked and held her sword. "If so, get ready…" With one swing, she launched herself at the boy. '_We can only hope Sakura can defeat her enemy!_' the boy said as he began to spin. "KAITEN!!" he shouted, a blue sphere surrounding him.

Back with the pink haired ninja, she panted, looking for her enemy. "How pathetic, you thought you could kill me but you can't even see me when I use Sonido? This'll end quickly." The ninja heard her and readied a punch. "DIE KUNOICHI!!" Apache shouted charging from behind her, the kunoichi smirked. "GI got you right where I need you." She said. Apache looked in shock and noticed a powerful punch into her stomach launching her backwards, head first through a tree. Her body didn't seem harmed expect a trickle of blood where she hit the tree. "Damnit… That actually hurt…" she growled. "Trust me that was only a small amount of my true power. Oh, and the name's Sakura." Apache glared and flew upwards. "Don't think because you hit me, you can win!" Sakura smirked, "Like I thought." She said, she pulled a kunai from her weapon pouch on the back of her skirt and cut a small thread on the ground. Apache began to hear the sound of cracks and looked, a kunai launched at her with a paper attached. "You think that's going to hurt me!?" Apache yelled aiming her fist at the kunai. A bala fired from her hand, destroying the kunai but an explosion occurred when it hit the paper, engulfing Apache in a fireball. "Ha, like I planned it out. Not I have to get back to Neji, and Tenten…" Sakura said, confident of victory. "Was that all you could manage?" Apache asked, a disk flew at Sakura who in response manage to punch it back into the air. It then spun around Apache's wrist, who had part of her clothes burnt. "Real nice, I didn't think you were smarter then you look. But it doesn't matter…" she broke the disk against her other arm band and tossed them into the air, they appeared to become Charkrams with blades on the side and she caught them.

"I gave you one chance to run away! But you started to get cocky, I'll end this game with one swoop!!" Apache shouted, flying at her enemy. Sakura readied her fist. "Oh yeah!?" she shouted. With one shout she threw her punch, but failed to hit Apache. Before Sakura knew it, she saw cuts forming against her forehead, arms, legs, and shirt. Apache was completely cutting her up. In the next second, the kunoichi fell to the ground, with more cuts appearing each second. Sakura eventually succumbed to her wounds and blacked out. The Arrancar appeared over her. "I better go help Mila-Rose and Sunsun. This girl is as good as dead." She said vanishing with a Sonido. All that was left was Sakura, a broken tree, and a broken thread tied to a tree.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

This chapter is mostly a revised version of my fight between Apache and Sakura. I skipped an entire scene that included Apache asking Sakura to leave and get help.

The series has so far Naruto, Bleach, Black Cat, Kurohime, Claymore, One Piece, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Gin Tama, and Fist of the North Star scheduled to appear. More may be added soon…


	2. II Clare vs Kyubi Naruto

JUMP BATTLEFRONT EPISODE 2 – CLARE VERSUS KYUBI NARUTO

Clare, a female warrior known as a Claymore was oblivious to the happenings nearby, as she walked out of a town, she came close to a bridge and her eyes shot gold. '_There must be a Yoma nearby…_' she thought, as she came closer she saw a boy sitting on the other side. Red energy was around him, when he turned, his eyes as red as blood with a catlike slit for pupils. His cheeks had lines resembling whiskers and the energy bubbled forming a creature. '_Is this boy an Awakened One? I should approach with caution…_' she thought. The boy growled at her. "Stay out of my way! Now!!" he shouted, in an instant, the energy became more fox like; surrounding every inch of his body like a shield with two tails sticking out. The red aura collided with her claymore. In shock, Clare could barely push him back and one of the tails swiped, nearly knocking her over. The boy jumped back and made a violent roar. The bridge began to give away and a violent explosion occurred, knocking Clare back, only so she can trip on one of the wood giving away and plummeted into the water. "You won't get away… I'll kill you!" growled the boy.

At the bottom of the drop, Clare pulled herself out of the water sword first and coughed, taking in too much water. "That boy can't be a human… But, his yoki is too violent, could he be something created by the organization?" when she thought, she trembled and felt a powerful rush of energy charging at her. "Something terrifying is approaching… Fast!" she gulped. She then noticed the same aura from the boy attacking from the nearby wood, grabbing onto the wall and made a motion, signifying that he was approaching, using the aura as a grappling hook. In a sprint, Clare dashed away from the aura up a cliff, looking back. The boy was tailing her, and catching up fast. '_We're too close to a town! I have to get him away from it as fast as possible!!'_ she said in her head. She was then hit, the boy's violent red aura took form of a claw and cut her back, bleeding, Clare tripped, already at top of the cliff. When she landed, she saw the boy high in the air, coming down fast with a ball of purple energy. "RASENGAN!!" he shouted, Clare managed to jump out of the way before it hit and landed in a clearing.

"What was that just now?" she panted, confused. She looked behind her, the boy landed, screaming in pain. '_His own yoki is… Harming him?_' she wondered. The skin of the boy began to peel off, revealing only blood as it bubbled upwards, stopped by the aura and in a large explosion that nearly knocked Clare back, he was an entirely different being. His skin was no longer human but resembled a bright red fox demon with four tails. The being had no pupils and crouched. "Wh… What on Earth is he?" she said in shock. The being raised its arms and slammed them into the ground. Clare looked down, seeing the ground crack and jumped back, dodging raising hands. She continued to dodge them for as long as she can, cutting them as she went to prevent them from hitting her. She then increased speed and ran towards the being, aiming for the head. When she cut, the sword connected but didn't pirece its skin. Clare was left shocked and vulnable. She was cut and sent flying by the other claw. Coughing blood, the Claymore used her sword and slammed it into the ground, setting one leg on the ground to prevent from going to far. When she looked, the being was in front of her, one of the four tails hit her and sent her through the forest.

As Clare flew, she thought, '_If my sword couldn't pirece it… How can I have any hope of defeating it!? Unless…._' She then had an idea. The being looked ahead and roared, several blue and red orbs escaped from its skin and began to form a large purple ball of energy. It opened its mouth and the ball began to shrink. As the being ate it, it expanded in size and opened its mouth. It then arched back and fired a large red ball of energy aimed at her at intense speed. Clare looked in shock, '_Speed!!_' she thought. When the ball entered the forest, a large explosion formed, destroying the forest. The being smiled, seeing not a sight of Clare. When the smoke cleared, nothing was there and it made a loud cry of victory. "Wind cutter…" Clare uttered, it looked in shock and saw Clare, without the shoulder padding as she hit the being and within several useable and painful cuts of speed and Yoki to enhance her power, the demonic like fox roared in pain and eventually, Clare managed to peel of the skin that surrounded it and before she beheaded it, she stopped, seeing inside. The young boy who attacked her, screaming in pain, his skin red from the aura. When he fell, she stopped attacking and put her sword back.

"Whoever this boy is… I can't kill him seeing that human face…" she muttered, stabbing her sword in the ground and leaned against it, folding her arms. '_When he wakes, I'll learn of the attack, and maybe… If he is an ally, I can have him help me find you… Raki.'_

END OF CHAPTER 2

Misc. notes

Like the first chapter, this is very much a revision of the battle I thought up, trying to go more in depth and make it seem more realistic.

I will explain why Naruto was already in his Level 2 Kyubi State in later chapters.

The four main characters will be revealed by Chapter 5. Don't hurry and ask.


	3. III Searching

CHAPTER 3 – SEARCHING

Tia Harribel was officially lost. All she remembered was seeing a large white light during her battle with Hitsugaya and the Vizard and when she awoke, she was on a bed. When she looked, she was no longer in her released form. "This is odd…" she muttered, she even had new clothes on. A white full body kimono covering her arms. With nothing covering her mouth, when she closed her eyes, she teared up, "I sense them… Apache, Mila-Rose, Sunsun…" she said to herself. When she got up, the door opened, a girl walked in, she was small, had blonde hair and black clothing. When she noticed Harribel, she walked back out. "A human?" she wondered. "Eve, calm down, we're coming." A man's voice said, the girl re-entered, and with her was a man with green hair, an eye patch and white clothing including a white hat. Behind him was a man who resembled a teenager with messy black hair, a blue vest, white T Shirt and black pants. "Hey, she is awake!" the teenager said. "Thank goodness, are you alright Miss?" the green haired man asked.

"Who are you three? And where is my zanpakuto?" Harribel asked. The man was confused. "Zanpakuto? Sorry, I never heard of that." He said. Eve [the young girl] thought, "Sven, maybe it's that sword she was wielding…" she suggested. "Oh that?" Sven wondered he reached for the top of the cabinet and pulled down Harribel's zanpakuto: Tiburon. "Thank you very much, and if I can have my uniform back, I can go and thank you." She said. Sven thought, "The small amount of clothing we found? We already washed it and set it to dry outside." He said. Harribel nodded. '_It is strange that they can see me… And apparently lift my Zanpakuto, and strip…_' she stopped in mid thought, "Who stripped me?" she demanded, her tone changing. Sven and the teen backed away, pointing at Eve. "Never mind." Harribel said, her tone back to normal. Eve looked at her, "Who are you? I have never seen someone other then a villain with something over their mouth… And… With such revealing and strange clothing and a hole." Harribel looked in silence. "I am an Arrancar. A Hollow that gained the powers of a Shinigami." She stated.

"Shinigami? A god of death?" Eve thought. Harribel nodded. "This covering my mouth and breasts is the remainder of my original Hollow Mask. And the hole, a sign of me being not a human like you…" Eve looked down, sad. "Train, I don't think she knows…" Sven gulped. Train nodded in agreement. "Can you tell us more please? Train asked. Harribel looked up and closed her eyes. "I was in a battle, with enemies as directed by my leader… I lost my three Fraccion in battle and nearly lost my life. All I remember was a light and I awake here." She stated. Train nodded, "Well… Do you think they may be alive?" Train asked, "Yes. I just sensed them in combat. You can say I care for them as if they were my own daughters." The trio was in confusion, daughters in combat? "Well if you can sense them, we can try and take you there if you wish." Sven said. "I can reach just easily using Sonido." She stated. "Even if, you need to rest. You may just not be ready to go back to walking or traveling far distances yet." Eve said. Harribel shrugged. "Okay."

It was settled, after Harribel's clothes dried, she switched into them and sat next to Train in the back of the truck, folding her arms under her chest. As they traveled, Harribel gave directions using her Pesquisa ability. When the car stopped, they were face to face with the Island where they were to do battle with Creed. However, the island seemed different, no, it was no longer an island but a vastly different landscape, with mountains, cliffs, and villages on the outskirts. "This is odd…" Sven stated, Harribel got out and walked forward. "I thank you for helping me. But this is where we must part. I don't want to risk any of you getting harmed or killed." She said. '_Normally, I would eat the soul of a human but these three… There's something about them that prevents me. Maybe it's just because I have no appetite or it could be I'm too nice._' She thought. Sven looked, "We never got your name. Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked. "My name is Tia Harribel. And yes, I promise I will be alright. We will meet again one day." With that, she vanished with the sound of static and wind. As they looked ahead, they only sensed danger ahead for her.

On the mainland, Harribel walked through the forest, sensing her Fraccion fighting something monstrous. Its power far greater then theirs. "I'll be right there… Just survive…" before she used another Sonido, she was cut off from a green blade of wind hitting the ground and sending dirt into her eyes. "Damn!" she shouted, she turned and saw a boy with bluish green hair, a red vest, black shirt underneath, yellow goggles around his neck, yellow shirt with black shorts and purple eyes standing on a floating snowboard. "An intruder huh?" Harribel glared daggers and the two noticed a large explosion on the manor rooftop located far on the west end of the mainland. "Creed's engaged in combat huh? I feel bad for the sap fighting him." The boy chuckled. "Out of my way, boy. I'm not in the best mood." Harribel warned, the boy looked at her and smirked. "Oh yeah? Too bad, any intruder here needs to die." With that, he swung his arm, a green blade attacking Harribel. "I gave you a fair warning… Now I will just have to kill you…"

Elsewhere on the island, Creed was indeed in combat, with a monster with purple skin, over 6 foot, had purplish hair and wings, as well as a horn. "I'm hungry… Yes, human innards will do just fine." She said, looking at Creed. "Hmhm, Priscilla correct? This is your last warning, join the Apostle of the Stars or I'll just have to kill you." He stated. Priscilla just looked and the two faced off. In a cave not too far, Apache, Sunsun, and Mila-Rose were shackled to a ceiling, long rods impaled into their waists and stomach. "Let us go damn it! We told you we're not Claymores!" Apache shouted, she glared in anger at a girl sitting on a throne, her red eyes and brown hair flowing down her back as she wore a white shirt, next to her, a large muscular man with brown hair and eyes, wearing clothes of a peasant. "Duaf, I think this one needs another." She giggled. The three Fraccion shared death glares at the girl, "What an embassement…" Sunsun groaned weakly.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Misc notes

This is where I separate from my original idea, originally, Harribel was to first appear earlier while in combat with Kurohime and the battle between Creed and Priscilla already ended.


	4. IV Riful of the West

CHAPTER 4 – RIFUL OF THE WEST

The three Fraccion were celebrating their victory over the shinobi they defeated. "I have to admit, these ninja were pretty good fighters, for humans anyway." Apache said with a smirk. Mila-Rose laughed, "I guess you had the weakest one seeing how you finished your battle quickly." She said to Apache, Sunsun rolled her eyes, "I actually just toyed with my enemy. Tenten, I think her name was." She said. As the trio discussed their battles, they felt an intense amount of spiritual pressure and turned, seeing a girl with a large man. "Oh my, Duaf, I believe we found some new people. Their yoki is quite odd though." She said, "Yoki?" Apache repeated in confusion. "I believe she may be talking about our Reitetsu." Sunsun stated. The girl smiled. "Are you Claymores?" she asked. Mila-Rose looked at her sword, "What? Isn't that just a sword?" she asked. The girl hummed to herself, thinking. "I guess you don't know what I mean, are you Awakened Beings?" she asked. "What in the world are you talking about you br--!" Apache shouted, stopping in mid sentence. She noticed that the girl could see them, no sword, no mask, hole, and the clothes were of a human, not a Shinigami or Arrancar.

"Like those ninja… You must have some good Spiritual Awareness to see us do you?" Apache asked. The girl tilted her head, "Spiritual Awareness? You make it sound as if you were ghosts or exorcists. My name is Riful, also known as Riful of the West…" The three Fraccion looked in shock.

"_Our target is Riful of the West! Get out of the way!!" _Those words were what Sakura shouted at them when the trio began their three on three dual. "I see. Those ninja were after some bratty little girl and some large buffoon?" Apache said mockingly. Duaf growled, "Now Dufy, I told you, no getting angry, we may have a use for them in the Future!" Riful said, the large man just stuttered and nodded. Apache smirked, "What are you? A shinigami? Or a regular human?" Apache asked. Riful smiled, "I'm an Awakened Being. A Claymore who has succumbed to the Yoma blood." She said, Apache looked in confusion. "Anyhow, can you follow us and Awaken?" she asked. Apache smirked and disappeared from view, attacking from behind, Duaf stopped her kick before it connected with Riful, "You attacked Riful…" he growled, slamming the Arrancar to the ground. "Oh darn, I guess it can't be helped. Duaf, I'll knock them out, you wait and carry them when its over." She stated, jumping off. Duaf nodded and stepped back, when the Fraccion looked, Riful became completely different, resembling a large demon made of roots and a human torso on top with pure white eyes and no pupils. "I'll just impale you a few times." She stated.

The three glared, "I believe you may have underestimated us." Sunsun said, the three used Sonido and disappeared, "How disappointing…" Riful sighed, three large root segments extended from the ground and impaled the three who attacked from behind, before they reached her body. Apache began to cough blood as she noticed the root pierced through her stomach, For Mila-Rose, her chest, and for Sunsun her stomach as well. The three were then impaled by multiple root segments and continued to lose blood until they blacked out. Riful then dropped them onto Duaf and reverted back, "Now, lets head back, shall we Duaf?" she asked. He nodded and carried the three.

When the three awoke, they were shackled to the ceiling, seeing a corpse decomposed in a corner, "Now, shall we begin your Awakening?" Riful asked. They saw her, smiling mockingly at them. "Duaf, begin…"

CHAPTER 4 END

Misc. Notes

Pretty short and straightforward chapter to explain how Apache, Sunsun, and Mila-Rose suffered the fate Jean and other Claymores suffered.

The next two chapters will be battles. One is Tia Harribel versus Leon and the other will be Helen versus Kenpachi, place your bets now.


	5. V Harribel versus Leon

CHAPTER 5 – HARRIBEL VERSUS LEON

Back in the forest, Harribel stared down her enemy. "My name, is Leon. That's all you need to know." Harribel glared, "Espada Tres. Tia Harribel." Leon smirked, "Nice name, AUNT Harribel." Leon said mockingly. The Espada pulled out her sword. "I am in a hurry. So I'll end it quickly." She stated. In an instant, the two attacked, Leon moved in the air, not once removing or losing control of his snowboard. Harribel chased after him, swinging her Zanpakuto at him. The boy carefully dodged each swing, "Ha! Your dumb sword won't touch me woman!" he laughed, he flew back and swung his arm, a green blade attacked her. '_A gust of wind?_' Harribel thought as she dodged. She then saw several of them coming at her and used Sonido to evade each; hearing Leon laughing at her as she did. "Ever since that occurrence, my speed and power has increased ten fold! I normally can't fire this many air blades at once!" Harribel tried to find an opening but was stuck unable too.

As Harribel focused for an opening, which she was unable to find, Leon managed to close the gap and swung, a green blade which was blocked at the last second by the sword, pushing Harribel to the ground, the Espada glared as she fell to the Earth below. "Ha! You can't hope to defeat me woman!" Leon laughed. When he looked again, Harribel was gone, "Never underestimate the enemy." Her voice rang. When he turned, he dodged an oncoming slash from Harribel's sword, a ray of amber energy formed from it as she swung. "What the Hell is that!?" Leon asked in shock, Harribel glared and unzipped her top jacket, revealing her tattoo as an Espada on her breast in which was barely covered by her Hollow Mask which covered her entire lower face to her cheekbones. Leon looked in shock at the view. As Harribel charged, her spiritual energy seemed to skyrocket. With one swing, Leon was pushed to the river below.

Back at Riful's base, the Abyssal One giggled, looking over the throne. "Oh wow! I sense some powerful Yoki ahead." She giggled. The three Fraccion were in shock, they can recognize this energy anywhere. "Harribel-sama…" Apache gasped. Riful chuckled, "So you know who has this power? The person seems to be locked in combat. I sense another power with this person. I wonder who'll win." She giggled. "You… Harribel-sama can't be defeated by whoever you're talking about! She can't lose!" Apache shouted. Riful chuckled, "I think, you need to be punished more. Dauf?" she asked. Dauf nodded and what came out of his shoulder was what resembled a black pole which he stabbed into Apache's rib. Screaming in pain, the Fraccion was quickly losing blood. "W… We have to release if we hope to escape, Apache…" Mila-Rose panted. "How? With these chains suspending us… We can't even reach our zanpakutos." Apache growled.

Back out near the forest, carnage was everywhere. Trees were collapsing and dust rising. The battle then led to a waterfall which led to a river. "Not bad, you're even faster then last time." Leon stated, with minor cuts in his clothes. Harribel appeared in front of him, her appearance changed. Her mask was gone from her face and appeared as spikes on her chest and heading down her stomach like sharp diamonds. A large sword resembling a shark tooth on her hand, a skirt that looked as if it was made out of bone, heel long boots, red lightning shaped marks under her eyes and what resembled large bone strips on her breasts. She glared. '_He's able to keep up with my released state? This is just impossible now! This boy seems more agile, and flexible then that captain I fought. But not as intelligent. I need to use that to my advantage and find his weakness!_' she thought. She arched her arm back, the arm with the large sword. "La Gota." She said. She then fired what resembled a water drop shaped like the sword. Leon simply waved his arm, cutting the water in half, missing completely. "I had enough! I'll end this now. With my Tao ability known as "Wind", I am able to control the air anywhere!" he then glared and Harribel froze up, she was choking.

"_He's… Absorbing the oxygen around me! How am I even… It must be this world… If I don't do something, I'll die!"_ she then noticed the river below. In one swing, she was able to control the water she splashed at Leon, half of which landed in the river. Using that water, she managed to control the entire ocean and attacked Leon with the water behind him. In shock, the boy was hit and smashed against the wall. As Harribel started to breath again, she turned, the boy growling. "I've had enough! I'll kill you with my strongest attack now!" he shouted. A large typhoon swarmed around him and eventually moved in circles at unbelievable speed. Harribel watched, unfazed. She continued watching as the wind gathered and eventually towered over unbelievable altitudes. A dragon then formed from it, roaring. Harribel prepared to fire a cero but it was too late. The dragon attacked, in shock, Harribel canceled the cero, feeling a large gust of wind pushing her down. The wind was as strong as a category 5 hurricane. In a last desperate attempt. She summoned water as a shield to counter the wind dragon, landing on her feet. '_I have only one chance to counter with a cero! One wrong move or misguided attack and he could wipe me out!_' she thought. "You think that water will hold out forever!? I'll crush you with it!" Leon shouted, Harribel slowly swung her sword in a vertical angle. The water then died out and the dragon was now a spiral. "Now die woman!!" Leon shouted above his lungs, the water spiral aimed and attacked directly at Harribel who stood and said one simple word. "Cero."

A bright crimson light shined from the island and when it vanished, dust was seen. On the ground, Leon was lying, burnt from the cero. "Impossible. I lost…" he muttered, Harribel watched him, she then turned, "Worthless." She said as she walked off, leaving Leon to stare at the sky in defeat.

Back at Creed's mansion, a large explosion was seen, followed by smoke. Creed lost his entire arm and chest. Falling over from his mansion, he fell to his demise. Priscilla standing in victory. "Boring. I need, human guts." She groaned, turning to Echidna. Who looked in shock as the man she loved, seemed to be dead. "D… Damn you! Who are you demon!?" she shouted, cursing the Awakened Being who simply walked past and flew off. Echidna fell to her knees and screamed in anger.

END OF CHAPTER 5

MISC. NOTES

This is my longest chapter yet, (and they will get longer!) The idea was at first to end it the battle with Harribel's Waterfall attack but it felt more epic to use a cero at the last second to defeat Leon. Also, this battle was pretty close for a match between Wind and Water.

Originally, the title for Harribel and Leon's fight was to be Wind vs. Water but the title was scrapped. As well as Leon wanting revenge on Sunsun who killed Maro, a close ally.


End file.
